La encerrona de Daisuke
by Chia Moon
Summary: Miyako es una pesada. Con todas las palabras y las letras. Su amor por Mimi y Ken tienen al pobre chico harto, demasiado como para dejar de verla como una chica y otras cosas. Así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.


Retorno a devolver retos poco a poco y ponerme al ritmo de digimon que tenía antes y que menos que con un poliamor que nadie leera o recomendará xD

* * *

 **El reto era el siguiente, tomado del Foro proyecto 1-8 de digimon:**

Miyako no termina de decidirse nunca si bien por Mimi o bien por Ken. Da tanto la tabarra con ello que Daisuke decide intervenir y que escoja a uno de los dos. Quiero ver cómo terminará la cosa a gusto del escritor/a.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** OOC, poliamoroso. Sugestión sexual no explicita.

* * *

 **La encerrona de Daisuke**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Eres una pesada.

Daisuke rodó los ojos por quinta vez de tal forma que hasta estaba seguro de que tenía dolor de cabeza. Y eso _no_ era normal en él. Él, Daisuke Motomiya, _era_ el dolor de cabeza. Pero cada vez que Miyako Inoue aparecía en su casa para contarle su terrible problema amoroso, era cuando comenzaba a dolerle las sienes y algo que seguramente era ira, anunciaba con estallarle del pecho.

No se trataba de celos, para nada. Él estaba muy gustoso con su vida amorosa desde que se echara novia, pero Miyako era el problema. Había decidido que él iba a ser un buen compañero de charla y es que para él no era tan sencillo fingir que la escuchaba mientras leía el libro gordo de petete, como hacía Iori. O que tecleaba sin cesar mientras asentía incoherencias como hacía Koushiro.

No. Él era el chico nervioso sin paciencia que sabía la biblia entera de las mil y una fantasías que Miyako tenía por dos personas. Porque sí, la chica no podía ser una chica normal y enamorarse de su compañero de evolución, no, ella tenía que tener problemas lesbiscos (como a su hermana le gustaba llamarlos), y tener antojo de Mimi. Porque imaginársela desnuda cubierta de tarta de limón no era como para no comérsela, todo sea dicho.

Miyako era todo romance y femenina cuando hablaba de Ken. Por otro lado, cuando hablaba de Mimi era como un camionero salido que quería disfrutar de la chica de mil y una posiciones. Hasta le preguntó, _¡A él!,_ si era mejor comprase un consolador o asegurarse de que Ken y Mimi podían estar juntos sin que ella quisiera comérselos a los dos.

Empezó a hablarle abiertamente de sexo _, ¡a él, sí!,_ como si fueran compañeros de copas —cosa que en realidad eran, pero no de los que hablabas abiertamente, como bien podría hablar con Taichi o con Takeru—, y tuvieran esa clase de capacidad. Ya podía verse sentado frente a una televisión viendo porno, con una Miyako con bigote, eructando y rascándose el trasero u otra _cosa. Iuh_.

No. Él no podía tolerarlo y, sobre todo, por su salud mental más que nada, iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Miyako estaba de pie frente a él, con las manos extendidas frente a ella, los dedos curvos y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué has querido decir con que soy una pesada? —cuestionó casi en un balbuceo—. Que sepas que estoy totalmente en mi peso.

Daisuke casi se golpeó el rostro, si no fuera porque tuvo que ocuparse de evitar que se subiera la blusa para mostrarle su falta de michelines. Desesperado, bufó.

—No se trata de eso. Se trata de que si quieres algo con ellos. ¿Por qué no te lanzas?

—¿Lanzarme? —cuestionó confundida—. Ken es adorablemente tímido y Mimi es… ¡es Mimi! Se me comería enterita.

—No te veo muy descontenta con ello —señaló indicando con un dedo su sonrisa y la baba que resbalaba por su comisura.

Pero Miyako sacudió la cabeza y se sentó para darle una nueva charla que no le llevaría a ningún puerto.

Daisuke decidió moverse de otro modo.

—

Ken estaba intentando llevarse el café a los labios justo cuando Daisuke apareció frente a él, golpeando la mesa y casi tirando las preciosas gotitas que le mantendrían despierto para otra tanda de exámenes antes de que le colgaran del cuello por suspensos por dormirse en el examen.

—Iré directo al grano, Ken.

—Hola a ti también, Daisuke.

—Dime qué piensas de Miyako —soltó sin tapujos e ignorando su sarcasmo.

Ken estuvo a punto de tirar de verdad el café. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y levantó los ojos hacia los castaños. Enarcó una ceja y se tomó el tiempo suficiente para observar su rostro. El ceño fruncido, los ojos firmes y brillantes. Los labios fruncidos.

Iba totalmente en serio.

—Es una chica interesante —respondió únicamente.

Daisuke pareció no encontrarlo suficiente. Se inclinó más hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Ken se echó hacia atrás sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ella, Ken? Nada de: es guapa, es monísima, tiene un tipazo, me la tiraría, me casaría con ella, no me importaría que tuviera una sexualidad extraña.

Ken estaba seguro de que a Daisuke le estaba costando respirar. Totalmente colorado, hablando tan deprisa que le era imposible comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo y no pudo más que volver a hacer la misma pregunta antes de que le soltara toda aquella parrafada.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —expresó apretando las manos alrededor de la mesa—. Te he dicho que…

—Daisuke— interrumpió—. No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho porque lo has dicho tan deprisa que he sido incapaz de entenderlo. Pero he de suponer que te preocupa algo de Miyako. ¿Acaso te sientes atraído por ella? —dedujo—. No te culparía por ello. Es guapa, inteligente, muy activa y estoy seguro de que será inagotable para ti y tus gustos… excéntricos sexuales.

Daisuke movió la boca, como si estuviera dentro de una película muda. Jadeó, intentó expresar y hasta que le golpearon la espalda no soltó un largo suspiro.

Mimi Tachikawa se asomó por encima del hombro de Daisuke. La chica le sonrió, sujetando un café en baso y mirándoles de hito en hito.

—Estoy segura que he escuchado un cotilleo emocionante que ha dejado a Daisuke casi muerto, Ken —canturreó animada—. ¿Puedo formar parte?

Daisuke volvió a cargarse las pilas y antes que Ken pudiera negarse, arrastró la silla para que Mimi se sentara y esta soltó una carcajada divertida. No es que disfrutara burlándose de Daisuke, de eso Ken estaba seguro, pero el cotilleo la excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Ken se ruborizó, recordando su café y dándole un trago largo que le calentó los dientes y los labios. Soltando un quejido se echó hacia atrás y en el mismo instante, dos finas manos se pusieron alrededor de su quijada.

—Oh, ten cuidado. Te quemarás y sería horrible. Tienes una piel preciosa para ser un chico —halagó. Ken sintió que se ruborizaba sin poder contenerse.

No es que él fuera extremadamente vergonzoso, pero Mimi y Miyako, de algún modo, parecían expertas en sacarle los colores. Y encima, no tenían mucha conciencia de lo que era la distancia personal. Aunque olían siempre tan bien que no le importaba demasiado.

Cuando Mimi se apartó tras agradecerle, se encontró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Daisuke.

—¿De qué te ríes? —indagó intentando tomar el control de su corazón.

—De lo interesante que es el cotilleo, estoy segura —se emocionó Mimi dándole un apretón en la mano, la cual no retiró—. Cuéntanos, anda. No te hagas de rogar.

Daisuke no podía caber de felicidad en sí mismo.

—Oh. Os va a encantar.

Y comenzó a hablar.

—

Mimi se lamió los labios mientras le observaba moverse inquieto por la habitación. Le habían dicho que ken era un chico tranquilo, educado, una ternura andante. Y no se equivocaban. Pero pese a que lo describían como un chico que había madurado y era capaz de tener nervios de acero alguna vez, se dio cuenta de que era solo una impresión.

O es que Miyako y ella le ponían muy nervioso en una misma ecuación.

Interesante. Muy interesante.

Mimi cruzó las piernas por los tobillos y apoyó las manos contra el cómodo colchón bajo su trasero mientras le veía recoger libros y papeles de encima del escritorio y del tatami como un desesperado chico que tuviera que esconder sus revistas porno.

—No es tan raro que una persona pueda sentir cosas por dos personas a la vez. Antiguamente, en cierto grupo de gente, las mujeres u hombres tenían más de un amante y consumaba el amor juntos simplemente para asegurarse de que la raza continuaría existiendo. Es un método de supervivencia y pasión —explicó. A Ken le resbalaron los apuntes y cayeron por todo el suelo.

Mimi se levantó para ayudarle a recoger. Era tan adorable.

—No tienes que estar nervioso. Un hombre debería de sentirse halagado porque una chica quiera comérselo, por todas partes —añadió mirando directamente hacia sus caderas.

—Yo no… —balbuceó sin sentido.

—Y claramente, soy buena amante. Podríamos ser una bomba en la cama.

Ken terminó por dejar caer de nuevo todos los folios y los libros, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mimi encontraba adorable su rubor o que le escandalizara algo tan natural como el sexo. Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla y le cerró la boca con cuidado.

—¿No te gusta Miyako? Daisuke dice que está loquita por nosotros y seguro que ahora no puedes quitártela de la cabeza. A mí tampoco. Eso es halagador.

Ken cerró la boca a cal a canto.

Mimi suspiró y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras empezaba a recoger hoja a hoja.

—Perdona, la sutileza no es lo mío.

Ken sacudió la cabeza.

—Se parecen. —Cuando ella enarcó una ceja, continuó—: Miyako y tú. Sois parecidas pero a la vez no. Sospeché que Miyako estaba interesada en mí, no sé si solo sexualmente o…

—Te aseguro que no es solo sexualmente —cortó. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarle a seguir—. Perdona.

Ken le sonrió, restándole importancia.

—El caso es que, quiero ser detective, estas cosas no se me pasan por alto tanto como me gustaría y Miyako es muy sincera pese a todo. Es tan inocente que no puede evitar expresar lo que siente pese a que ella crea que no. Y no es algo de lo que me pueda despreocupar. Solo pensé que… —hizo una mueca de decepción.

—Que las cosas serían diferentes. Que todo sería típico y delicado. Entre dos.

Ken asintió lentamente.

—Y que tampoco mi mejor amigo me soltaría en cara algo que llevo prorrogando hasta terminar la universidad.

Mimi se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

Ken dejó las hojas en el suelo y se incorporó, ayudándola a ella. Luego caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, metiendo las manos entre sus cabellos.

—Siempre he tenido miedo. Miedo de arrastrar conmigo a Miyako, a mi mundo de la oscuridad. Ella es como una luz que brilla porque vive alegremente, sin tapujos, exponiendo lo que siente y no siente. Tú eres igual. Que se sienta atraída por ti es normal. ¿Por mí? Algo está mal…

Mimi avanzó hasta él, plantándose justo entre sus piernas y haciendo que se echara hacia atrás para poder mirarla. Sorprendido, con la boca media abierta.

—Debería abofetearte por pensar de ese modo de ti. Miyako ama lo bueno y malo de ti, le gusta el Ken que ve con sus ojos, el que se imagina —ya sea un principie brillante o un elfo oscuro—, y el ken real, el que se rompe cuando pasa algo que le recuerda su pasado o el que necesita sentarse para tomarse un tiempo y pensar. Y puedo ver lo que ve en ti. Porque pese a que te sientes horrible eres capaz de mirar de frente a la vida y exponer tu vida para luchar por el día a día y comerte el mundo. De un modo menos glamuroso que yo, que para eso soy chef profesional, pero sí luchando contra el mal que hay en los humanos. Un método de luchar contra la oscuridad.

Ken, estupefacto, la miró atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula tensa.

—Dios, ya sé qué ve Miyako en ti.

Mimi esbozó una coqueta sonrisa.

—Yo sé qué ve en ti desde que te vi la primera vez.

Quizás, que Daisuke les hubiera engañado para encerrarlos en una misma habitación por varias horas fue un buen plan. Mimi se percató de que Ken era mucho más que las apariencias y Ken descubrió que Mimi era tan maravillosa como parecía.

—

Miyako intentó soltarse por cuarta vez del tirón al que Daisuke la sometía. Pequeños tirones para que avanzara más rápido y por la dirección, claramente, era el hogar de Ken, su nuevo apartamento cerca de la universidad que le servía para dormir y a saber qué cosas más, porque con ella no las hacía.

—No tengo ganas de ver a Ken —protestó—. Ni siquiera me he preparado.

Llevaba un mono de trabajo azul, lleno de trocitos de cables, algún tornillo en el bolsillo y sus herramientas. Tenía la mente concentrada en montar una placa base y lo que menos quería era mostrarse ante el chico que le gustaba hecha un adefesio y llena de sudor.

Pero Daisuke no lo entendía. Más bien, llevaba días extraño. No había querido quedar con ella porque alegaba tener que estudiar. ¡Daisuke Motomiya _estudiando_!

—Estás preciosa, Miyako. La naturalidad es lo importante para cualquier chico, no te preocupes.

Miyako rodó los ojos y se subió las gafas mejor.

—Solo a Koushiro le parecería sexy una mujer en mono y con las manos heridas por estar montando un súper ordenador, Daisuke —protestó—. Ken es diferente. Además, ya te he dicho que lo mío es más complicado y… ¿Por qué tienes sus llaves?

—Me las dejó por si había una emergencia. Con mi novia, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto con las cejas sugestivo y Miyako frunció el ceño con asco—. Es broma. Era por si tenía una emergencia de algo. Yo vivo más cerca. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, vale. ¿Es una emergencia ahora? —inquirió.

Daisuke pareció meditarlo mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

—Digamos que sí. Algo relacionado con el corazón.

Entonces, Miyako despertó. Si Ken tenía un problema no se lo pensaría demasiado. Le arrebató las llaves a Daisuke de un manotazo y echó a correr escaleras arriba. Daisuke la siguió mientras gritaba su nombre, pero Miyako no se detuvo hasta llegar al rellano correspondiente, pelearse con la cerradura y entrar como si fuera el fin del mundo, para congelarse en la misma habitación.

Justo en la habitación, las dos personas de la que estaba enamorada, estaban abrazadas en la cama, mientras se besaban.

No pudo saber si era algo excitante o se le rompió el corazón.

—

Daisuke jadeó al llegar para retomar el aliento. Miyako no haría ejercicio seguido como él, pero cuando se ponía, podía correr más que él mismo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, la vio detenida en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de Ken, con la boca abierta de par en par. Daisuke no sabía qué estaría viendo, pero si su plan había ido genial, esperaba que Ken y Mimi en algo más íntimo que una partida de cartas normal y sin strip póker de por medio.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta fue justo cuando Miyako se la cerró en las narices, vetando su oportunidad de enterarse de todo.

Intentó girar el pomo, pero habían echado el cierre, así que solo pudo pegar la oreja y escuchar.

—No es lo que parece, Miyako —escuchó la voz de Ken. Le resulto algo molesto. El hombre siempre empezaba esa frase cuando realmente era algo—. Nosotros…

—Os estabais besando, Ken. No soy ciega —protestó Miyako, pero no supo discernir si estaba enfadada o no—. No lo niegues.

—Eso digo yo —añadió Mimi—. Tampoco es que hubiéramos matado a alguien y estuviésemos escondiendo el cadáver, demonios. Mejor hablemos claro que luego se mal entiende todo.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo de prendas, como si alguien se levantara de la cama y luego pasos seguidos por otros. Daisuke supuso que uno de los dos que había en la cama se levantó para tirar de Miyako.

—Gracias a que Daisuke ha ido a buscarte, hemos tenido tiempo de hablar entre nosotros dos y conocernos mejor —comenzó Mimi sin darle tiempo a los demás de hablar. Le gustaba su tono seguro y sin tapujos, como si fuera capaz de desnudar su alma sin cortarse un pelo—. Hablamos de ti, por supuesto.

—¿Y eso hizo que vuestras lenguas confundieran la idea de hablar a pasar a pegarse la una con la otra? —ironizó Miyako claramente incrédula.

Alguien rio. Una risa cantarina y dulce que claramente era de mujer, pero fue Ken quien habló.

—Eso llegó por otro motivo.

—Pero tú tienes la culpa —sentenció Mimi antes de que Miyako protestara, cosa que hizo después.

—¿¡YO!?

Gritó tan fuerte que Daisuke tuvo que apartar la oreja y frotársela con los dedos. Por dios, ni una puerta de madera impedía que Miyako fuera silenciada. ¿Cómo podían esos dos sentir algo por ella? Definitivamente nunca sería su tipo.

—Sí —respondió Ken pausadamente—. Nos dimos cuenta que nos gustabas. A los dos. Daisuke nos soltó una charla acerca de ti y nos percatamos de que era cierto, acerca de nuestros sentimientos y hablamos a cuenta de los tuyos.

—¡Ese maldito bocazas!

Daisuke tragó y se apartó el cuello de la camisa de la carne. Si Miyako pudiera matarlo en ese instante, seguro que lo haría.

—Es un bocazas, sí, pero tenía razón. No lo niegues —intervino Mimi dando una palmada, supuso—. Te mueres por nuestros huesos, cariño. Y da la casualidad que nosotros sentimos lo mismo por ti.

Luego algo pasó que silenció a Miyako. Unos segundos al menos, hasta que Mimi retomó la conversación.

—Ay, pobre. Se ha quedado completamente estupefacto. No te preocupes, cariño, a todo hombre le encanta ver a dos chicas besándose. Más si son _sus_ chicas.

Escuchó la carcajada de Miyako, quien luego exclamaba el nombre de Ken y, de nuevo, un silencioso que le hizo suponer que esa vez, Miyako estaba ocupando su boca en otra mientras que Mimi observaba.

—Esperad… Oíd —desesperado, al menos su tono de voz así lo planteó, Ken pareció desear que le dejaran hablar—. ¿Esto es en serio? Somos tres personas… y…

—¿Y? —cuestionaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Ken pareció azorado.

—Pues que dará mucho que hablar.

—Oh, yo ya doy mucho que hablar, un poco más, no me importa —canturreó la voz de Mimi.

—Lo mismo de mí. Pienso ser muy buena en mi futuro trabajo, así que no dudarán de hablar de mí. Y tú serás detective. Quizás hasta te paguen por perseguir amoríos y rupturas escandalosas. ¿Qué importa? Estoy haciendo mi sueño realidad.

Se escuchó algo rasgarse y cómo Mimi daba un gritito seguido de una carcajada.

—Era mi camisa favorita —protestó Ken apesadumbrado.

—Ya te compraré otra, querido —descartó Mimi.

—Muchas, porque me encanta romperlas —reconoció Miyako sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza en la voz—. Oíd, quizás sí que tenga que darle las gracias a Daisuke. Quizás después de matarle, pero se las daré.

Daisuke sonrió contra la puerta. Cuando las voces quedaron aplacadas por otros sonidos más significantes, se preguntó qué demonios hacía escuchando como una cotilla. Salió del piso de puntillas, quitó las llaves, bajó en el ascensor y salió con una sonrisa a la calle.

Ya no tendría a una Miyako salida en su dormitorio queriendo ver porno con él. Tampoco tendría que sufrir tantas imágenes mentales de Miyako, descarada, mostrándole su cuerpo como si nada.

Había hecho un buen trabajo. Magnifico, si se lo podía permitir.

Se frotó las manos ansioso. Podía disfrutar de su libertad.

Y Miyako, de su nuevo y extravagante trio al que ya se podría comer a besos. Literalmente.

 **Fin**

 **09 de septiembre del 2017**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

Me gustó mucho la idea del trio pero no sabía cómo meter a Mimi con Ken. Es una pareja que no he tratado nunca y creo que no he leido de ellos todavía y si lo he hecho, mi memoria de pez lo ha olvidado.

Y desde luego, recordar que Daisuke fue siempre el que organizó todo, así que tenía que estar de metiche xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
